The Great Ones
Great Ones - Immortal Gods * Description of the Spheres * Description of the Outsiders ** The 729 Great Enemies * Description of the Domains and the Outsiders that comprise them *Needs to be added to the "Map' Overview The Spheres The City of Doors The Sunless Sea The Drowned Roads The Dreaming City of Verum The Lodge of Dreaming Isle of Faces The Black Wood - Betzaiel The Weave The Night-lands The Far Harbor The Grey Haven The Red City The Midnight Halls The White Room The Radiance - Sealtiel The Silver City The Grand Geode The Spire The Kindred Constellations - Ialdoboethiahum The Blind Geometries - Leliel The Red Garden - Azaziel The Distributary - Zaphkiel The Ziggurat The Oasis The Blade Grave The Pit The City of Masks - The Faceless King The Great Machine - Mechteth The Black Gallery - Raziel The Silent Reef - Camaiel The Roiling Expanse - Gaghiel The God Quarry The Asylum The Cold Beacon The Great Library* - The librarian The World that Never Was* - The Labrynth* - The Maze Maker - The Great Harlot (Lust) (Chastity) (Gluttony) (Temperance) (Greed) (Charity) (Sloth) (Diligence) (Wrath) (Forgiveness) (Envy) (Kindness) (Pride) (Humility) The Outsiders The 729 Great Enemies *The Mind Flayers - Hiveminded, thought form entities which possess extreme psionic powers combined with a mastery of the mind and bdoy and breed by implanting themselves as an idea in a host *Aboleth - Ancient and unknowable creatures which swam the feotid blood of realities long since dead *The Cenobites - High priests of a depraved god from beyond our reality, seeking a foothold *The Flood - A disease which devours not only the body, but the mind and soul, converting it all into 'something' *The Serpents - Great Wurms which feast upon the carcasses of realities *The Eldrazi - Creatures which exist outside of any given realities, and seek to 'perfect themselves by consuming *The Plagued - An extradimensional plague which seeks to infect all realities *The Darkness - A Symbiotic entity which has acheived its 'perfect form' after surviving the pattern, and wishes to share its perfection *The Strogg - Techno-Organic refugees, escaping the consumption of their reality *The Hive - *Angels - Unfathomable entities from beyond creation that serve some unknown purpose *Necromorphs - Borrowed flesh serving psionic avatars which seek a singular purpose, to reshape themselves from their echos within the pattern *Virtuals - *The Great Womb - A massive, colossal entity covered in undulating wombs which has the capacity to spawn endless tides of horrors *The Great Snail *Fart - Extradimensional, gaseous entities which hold the power to manipulate matter at its lowest level, they view all carbon based life to be evil *The Star Eye - Perceived as a massive, unblinking eye which glows with a dull light mounted upon a stone star *The Golden Black Slug - *The Stone Skin Tower - A massive, towering figure with skin of ivory stone which ripples and pulses with otherwordly life *The Key that is The Gate - * The Domains